Halo Return of the Covenant
by Legacy498
Summary: After fifty years of relative peace the UNSC prepared for the inevitable. Now that they are returning can the UNSC defeat their old enemies and deal with betrayals on the inside and abroad?
1. Chapter 1

Halo the Return of the Covenant- After fifty years of relative peace the UNSC prepared for the inevitable. Now that they are returning can the UNSC defeat their old enemies and deal with betrayals on the inside and abroad?

A/N I do not own Halo. If I did I would be one rich man. Edited from original Version, also mja5000 it's not an alloy its magnetism opposites repel D. The electromagnetic field that holds the plasma together is of a certain magnetic type (most likely negative) by making the hull negatively charged the electromagnetic field will in theory repel. Yes I haven't said this, but they do have inertial dampeners. If you wish ill place that here in my Chapter 1.

November 10, 2603

Location- High Earth orbit

The Large throng of civilian star hoppers hovered in place by the massive _Nautilus_ orbital shipyard, they came to watch as the first _Sovereign _class cruiser was launched signifying the start of a new era. As hundreds of Pelicans and Phantoms shot between the Sanghelli and UNSC warships and the yet to be christened Cruiser, the automated news cameras stood by waiting for the big moment. Admiral Lord Terrance Hood, an aging old man of 108 stood in a specialty made self contained out of atmosphere suit while holding a bottle of Champaign. The cameras instantly turn on zipping about attempting to find the best angle as the Admiral swung the bottle while he christened the warship _Untold Heroes_. As the Champaign globed up and floated in the nonexistent gravity the massive warship ignited the brand new antimatter catalyzed boron/hydrogen fusion drive. The engines let out a mighty but unheard roar and the Cruiser started to slide out of the _Nautilus_.

The _Sovereign_ came with many upgrades to its now obsolete predecessor. The powerful reactor allowed for unheard of speeds in normal space standing at a resounding .78c maximum velocity. It came equipped with a hyper advanced electronic warfare suite and a resounding 12 smart AIs. The MAC guns came equipped with a slip space generator and an AI for the advanced algorithms needed to send a MAC round through slip space. The new M305-SV (starship variant of an upgraded Spartan Laser) is capable of slicing a Covenant assault cruiser in half at ¾ power even through fully powered shields. With the proven power of lasers in combat came 50x point defense laser and 25x 80mm rotary gauss point defense cannons. The _Sovereign _also came equipped with polarized hull plating and hyper advanced ECM. The polarized hull plating turned the incredibly deadly plasma torpedo into a harmless ping pong ball against the new cruiser. Then the new ECM prevents sensor locks on the cruiser unless a visual is confirmed on the sleek and specially colored and coated hull. To provide a balance against the powerful engines and the sudden Strain from repelling plasma torpedoes the Cruiser and all fighters came with reverse engineered and dramatically improved Covenant inertial dampeners.

The new Captain of _Untold Heroes_, Captain James Lufberry (a decedent of a famous pilot from WW1), stood on deck of the command deck and linked up with the newly formed Fleet waiting for his ship. The _Untold Heroes _was to be the temporary flagship, waiting only for a Carrier currently in space dock to be completed, of first fleet of the first armada. First Fleet's first assignment was the outer colony patrol. A dreaded patrol taking them by the ravaged glassed worlds from the Human Covenant War; it still was vital to patrol. It included a wide swath of space undefended and vacant all the way from Harvest to Reach.

Even though the ships in the First Fleet did have all the weapon upgrades and defenses as the _Untold Heroes_ they still have yet to receive the new reactor, it was still a brand new reactor and would require years to reequip the 5 Armadas. So instead of taking 5 hours it took 1 month to arrive at the ruined world of Harvest.

December 10, 2603

Location- Harvest orbit

"Sir, I have completed the sensor sweep there is an anomaly 3 degrees off the port bow," Announced Plato, the tactical AI.

"What's the distance Plato?" replied the bored Lufberry.

"Approximately 200,000 Km"

"Helm take us in, Tactical let the fleet know to follow us in, ¼ power."

"Aye sir," Said the Helm and Tactical officers.

"Captain we are being hailed by it; sir, it's a Covenant signal," announced the communications officer. "It reads, Human scum! How dare you come to this world it will become you grave like the millions who died before. We are the Gods' instruments and they will your destruction!"

"Plato combat alert alpha now! Let Julius know to contact High Command we got another war on our hands," ordered the newly excited Captain. "It's time to show these bastards a surprise or two."

"Captain the anomaly turned out to be 200 covenant ships of varying types," Announced Plato. "We are outnumbered 4 to 1."

"Then it is an even fight. Target the carriers and cruisers first and work your way down fire at will at my command."

A/N- So here it is the first chapter in my story. My second fic but the first one was a flop (bad grammar and a lack of following canon killed it. R&R please; one last thing Captain…. Eh I don't know I'll just make the others follow him due to his combat experience and the fact that the Admiral's Carrier wasn't finished. Happy?! Just kidding; Thanks to mja5000 and tiger for reviewing and helping this story to make more sense.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Halo.

Chapter 2: Surprises

December 10, 2603

Location: Harvest orbit

The Brute Shipmaster onboard the _Prophets' Vengeance_ stared at the tactical display while he growled orders to the orderlies. The Brutes knew they weren't necessarily supposed to win; their mission instead was to determine the new strengths and weaknesses of the combined UNSC/Sanghelli (Elite) Fleet. He knew that the humans have made huge advancements due to the fact that there were more Human warships then Elite. They had ships waiting for final armaments on every available space dock in Covenant space. All they needed to know was just what these new ships are capable of.

"Fire at will burn these heretics and the Human scum from the stars, and let us celebrate the returning power of the Covenant," ordered an annoyed Brute Fleet Master.

"Fleet Master we cannot get a lock on the Human warships! We are firing upon the Sanghelli ships," growled a Brute ship master.

"Find them; full sensor sweep 100 power."

120 Gladius fighters and 80 Seraph fighters were scrambled by the UNSC fleet which the brutes could not ignore. Answering with 800 Seraph fighters the brutes thought they had the upper hand. The two formations sized the other up while Captain Zimmerman of the 11th Gladius squadron lined up his command of 12 fighters to take on the massive swarm of fighters approaching them. He dove his Gladius straight into the first rank of seraph fighters while barrel rolling through the massed fire. The plasma bolts, even though they were bouncing off the hull, was putting stress on the hull of his fighter and could only sustain another 20 minutes of sustained fire. Yet still he waited. His squadron approached 300m almost spitting distance for dog fighting in space, only then did he fire his charging Laser battery. The laser splashed against the shields of a brute seraph flashing a brilliant bright blue they failed the laser uninterrupted sliced through the seraph and continued on bringing 2 more to the same fiery, but silent death. Turning to the fully automatic gauss cannons Zimmerman fired the self sharpening tungsten ferrite rounds. Bringing down 3 more before breaching through the massed cloud of seraphs, He lost 3 wing mates due to collisions and 1 other due to hull polarization failure. Overall his squadron took 28 seraph fighters down on the first pass. The legendary 11th Gladius squadron struck again; they swung up in a wide arch and came through hitting an astounding .19c pushing the Inertial dampeners and reactors to the limit as they fired their gauss canons flashing through the confused brute formation. Zimmerman took down 5 more seraphs before his hull plating finally became compromised and he was forced to eject the cockpit from the fighter. On his first combat mission the well trained pilot became an ace, one of the few to exist in the space age.

As the Fighters wore each other down the two opposing fleets sized the other up.

"Plato, I want their communications down. I believe the fleet is ready…. Fire laser battery one and launch starboard Howitzer Missiles, power up the slip space generators for the port MAC guns target the carriers; fire on my command, fire!" ordered Captain Lufberry.

The _Untold Heroes _fired first, the massive laser battery equipped on the cruiser slammed through the carrier's shields and slammed into the bow of the Brute carrier, gutting it. The Howitzer missiles after exiting the tubes went into silent mode cruising through space advancing on their target like piranhas below the surface. When the MAC guns fired, the slugs entered the slip space field and later appeared inside two other carriers instantly unleashing a hellish explosion due to instability created in an atmosphere when a slip space tear opens then the resulting slug finished off what remained of the damaged ships. Just as the three carriers died the Howitzer missiles impacted the shielding of the _Prophet's Vengeance_ draining them to 40 The Brute fleet master was surprised the humans just destroyed 3 ships with one and they only used half the weaponry on that ship the Brutes although weren't known for retreating. Instead they turned to the more animalistic rage and charged in. firing at any targets their sensors could lock on; the Elite ships took a beating. The confusion among the brute ranks became more intense when Plato and 20 other AIs coordinated their efforts and effectively eliminated the Covenant battlenet. They were blind, deaf, and completely surprised. The Humans proved themselves and the brutes had all they needed to know.

Just as soon as it started they jumped deep into covenant space. The battle cost the Elites 5 ships, half of a squadron, and 3 human ships. The Brutes lost 50 ships, Humanity was ready. They could stand up to the Covenant now. Captain Lufberry ordered first fleet to return home to get replacement ships for the 8 ships they lost and repairs for the others. It was time to lick their wounds and prepare for the brutes' next move.

A/N Please R&R flames welcome to I will attempt to answer any questions you have. I may even defunct a flame or two. Quick question long chapters and an update a week or short 700-900 word chapters and updates every other day or so?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dirty Politics

Location: Grand Alliance Headquarters, City of Argolis, Planet Olympus

Date: February 12, 2606

The Sanghelli and Human delegates hurled insults at each other neither side agreeing in a method to take out the newly rebuilt Covenant. As expected, the Arbiter was tired of politics and only wished to retire, but his brothers still needed him. He understood that this alliance will be unable to hold itself together if he wasn't there, but he was getting old and he was no longer a warrior; he became an icon as he passed the ripe old age of 200. The Humans have become powerful and they refuse to share their discoveries in fear that the Elites may use it against humanity, but the Elites have made progress on their own and they no longer trusted the humans' motives. Now the Brutes came back with a fleet and they were threatening the Sanghelli fleets all across their space with terrifying new ships that could only be described as brutal. He had reason to doubt the alliance would hold together long. It was time to play dirty. He immediately ordered the separation of the Elite ships from their Human counterparts. This of course caused uproar among the delegates present but the arbiter still had an enormous say in Alliance policy.

"Your Excellency, this is unheard of; we joined our fleets to prevent infighting amongst Humans and Sanghelli. If we do this Alliance will fall apart!" Exclaimed Nat'ouralee, an aging delegate.

"Let it happen Humanity can stand alone! We will send help to our Allies when needed, but we are being forced to throw our mighty _Sovereign_ cruisers in front of your own ships to absorb some the plasma from the brute warships; we've had to reconfigure our hull plating 4 times this month for all our cruisers. We cannot continue to throw ourselves in harm's way you need to learn how to defend yourself!" Yelled Captain Jason Ackerson (son to the infamous James Ackerson).

"Silence in the chamber I have made my decision. I need a moment alone," announced the Arbiter.

Just as he turned around he pulled out the antiquated plasma sword that he carried with him since he graduated from the Covenant Academy. He looked at Jason Ackerson and he saw the evil plotting behind the man's eyes. 'Just like you father, arrogant ass,' the Arbiter thought. Before he could leave the chamber a lone sniper in the railings above lined up his scope and fired a single shot that would end the Alliance. The Arbiter fell; a bullet lodged in his brain, though not dead he was clinging to life. The Elite honor guard poured in through the doors and began to fire plasma at the railings above in a vain hope that the perpetrator would get shot and would die. James Ackerson was gone, and now the work that was carefully laid down was undone. The Elites wanted blood, human blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

February 13, 2606

Location: Sanghellios orbit

The _Blade of the Arbiter_ was one of the newest ships in the Sanghelli fleet; fully knowing the power of the new _Sovereign _class cruiser the Elites utilized their own ECM and amped up the reactor output. They knew in order to beat the Humans, if war came, they had to get close. The Arbiter survived the assassination attempt, but he was still fighting for his life the bullet did considerable internal damage before passing through his head. The Sanghelli didn't care who was responsible they wanted to be ready. A powerful Human betrayed their allies and his own kind; now was not the time to trust Humanity. Now was time to level the playing field. The 200 ship fleet stayed in orbit ready to jump to earth and finish what the Prophets started if Humanity so much as said the wrong word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10th Age of Rebuilding

Location: New High Charity Covenant Holy City.

The Prophets plan was working; they knew there would be at least some humans that would be willing to work with them given ample reason. The assassination may have failed but the seeds were sown. Humanity and the Sanghelli will soon begin to fight each other and the harvest was nigh. The Prophet of Hope will avenge his brother Truth and fulfill the will of the forerunner and continue their march to Godhood.

"Baucus, My loyal servant, is the fleet ready for departure to Human space?" asked the Prophet.

"No noble Hierarch, we are still putting final touches on the ships. We had to change the ships more to our liking to make them more effective against the human ships, but in doing so we violated the careful balance our gods have shown us among the various systems," replied Baucus, Brute Chieftain.

"Make them ready, and burn the heretics from the galaxy avenge the loss of our lord's creations, and avenge the death of Truth, Mercy, and Regret."

"As you will noble hierarch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

February 20, 2606

Location: Planet Harmony

James was successful, now he needed to destroy the old teetering idiot Hood. Then he would be able to bring back the URF; fully backed by ONI section 3. He was so close all he could do was continue to look to his father's teaching for guidance, and finish the work he started. He would tear down the UN government and let the Freidan movement begin again and lead humanity to a new era of power and prosperity. Hood will die.

A/N The first betrayal occurs. All out war looms on the surface, and the Freidan movement returns. I know another short chapter, and another cliffhanger! R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry about the wait! I know y'all have questions about why is a human working for a prophet. (mja5000 for one) you will see there is more to this then you think. I am weaving a story that makes you think. Have faith in me.

Chapter 4: The Return of a Hero

Location: Neutral territory between the Human and Sanghelli held space near the Normandy system.

Time: February 26, 2603

On board the _Untold Heroes, _the communication officer noticed something strange,_ "_Captain we are picking up a distress beacon, sir it's the old UNSC D band. Sir it's _The Forward unto Dawn_."

"What? That ship is now part of a museum on Earth. How can we be looking at her right now?" Replied the surprised Captain Lufberry. "Whatever the reason send out a squadron and investigate the wreckage. If it truly is a UNSC ship prepare to board it."

In hangar bay 2 Squadron eleven was prepping for their mission, and Captain Zimmerman was presenting what the ship sensors picked up. The Gladius fighters were clamped in their respective spots as mechanics darted between the Fighters loading the reactors with fuel and checking armaments and armor integrity. When Zimmerman fully briefed his squadron they loaded into the fighters. They received clearance and moved out into the blackness of space. Four minutes later the squadron approached the derelict it was indeed a UNSC ship albeit half a ship but nonetheless Lufberry began to approach the decaying Frigate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

101111011001100010000101011101000100100110101010

/-Rampancy confirmed now attempting to shutdown AI core.

/-Attempt failed.

/-…

/-…

/-rebooting system AI CTN active.

Cortana became active for the first time in 50 years she did a quick check and her jaw would have dropped if she was a human. A large cruiser was inbound, and she immediately recognized the UNSC insignia. She began to thaw the Chief as the cruiser approached. The Chief woke up and the lid opened.

"Cortana, report," ordered the Master Chief.

"UNSC Cruiser inbound John, it's been years John according to my internal clock it's the year 2603."

"I knew they would eventually arrive, Cortana, and how are you still active?"

"The emergency AI core shutdown failsafe was damaged by Gravemind. It no longer works. Trust me John I've been rampant ever since you rescued me."

The Frigate jolted as the cruiser locked it down and a force of marines boarded the ship. The Marines instantly recognized the Architecture and layout this was indeed the missing half of the _Forward unto Dawn_. They quickly realized that time was not kind to the remaining electrical systems as they had to force closed doors open.

"Sarge, this is slightly eerie we are going through the last Human ship to come in contact with the flood. I really don't want to fight them."

"Private Jones, did I give you permission to bitch? Blast that door and we should be in the cryogenics bay."

As the marines blasted the remaining door John picked up his old gear that was still there undisturbed. He tested the firing mechanisms and got a satisfying HUD display that the weapon was operational. He turned and faced the door as a bright flash brought the door sailing past him into space. The marines expected maybe a frozen crewmember or two but they did not expect an awake and live Spartan II.

"Umm sarge is that who I think it is?"

"Private I think it is. Captain Lufberry, we found a Spartan sir, and the AI Cortana."

"Bring him aboard Sergeant Smith, I want to meet this Spartan, and send Cortana to the science lab her AI core probably needs to be stabilized."

"Yes sir! Move out Marines! Spartan, are you really THE Master Chief? I mean wow you're a legend, and I'm standing right in front of you."

"Yes I am the Master Chief now let's get off this frigate."

The Squad of marines led John to the cruiser and once onboard, the _Untold Heroes_ immediately detached and fired one MAC round into the frigate's reactor once at a safe distance to make sure that any potential flood specimen onboard was eliminated. The chief proceeded to move towards the bridge of the cruiser while Cortana gawked at the progress Humanity made.

"Chief, This Cruiser is incredibly advanced compared to the old _Marathon_ class cruisers. It has a kill record of 20 right now against Brute ships."

"Impressive."

The Chief finally arrived on the bridge and saluted the Captain.

"At ease Spartan, welcome to the _Untold Heroes_ I have to order that you give Cortana to us we will attempt to repair the damage that she has suffered and stabilize her core so that she will no longer be Rampant," ordered Captain Lufberry.

"Understood." he pulled out the AI chip and immediately lost the icy feeling he was used to having. He then handed it to the awaiting science officer standing patiently next to the Spartan.

"Chief let's take you home. Navigation, inlay a course to Earth," Ordered Lufberry. He then activated the in ship communication system. "Crew, as you most likely have heard by now we have found Spartan 117 we are returning to Earth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Earth, United States, New York, UN government headquarters.

Time: March 6, 2603

The Chief was standing in the Amphitheater as he was receiving another award, Humanity's hero Has returned and just in time; War was on the horizon, and another betrayal was about to occur. Humanity was poised on the brink of Destruction, and only one weary Spartan stood in the way of ONI section 3.

A/N next chapter ill explain how the prophets have a hand in ONI. Thank you to all my reviewers even though most don't understand where my story is leading to sometimes. (just trust me) I do!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Drums of War

A/N I know long time since I updated, but in reward for your wait this chapter will be very long.

Location: Staging point Alpha, Ephilion System, in low orbit of MCS4210

Date: April 2, 2603

Onboard the Super Assault Carrier _Apollo_ the admiral of 1st Armada, Admiral Bryce, was preparing his armada to meet the Elites. He was hoping that it didn't become a shooting match. The elite fleet was rumored to number 3000 ships. He wasn't too worried, because 1st Armada included 2500 warships. What he was worried about was the fact that a Brute fleet of 5000 was rumored to be lose somewhere in this sector. That's what had him worried the Brutes never assembled a fleet this large before. They haven't even tried to attack any Elite, or Human colonies in this area. He had to follow orders though. He was too present a temporary truce to the Elite Supreme Commander so that they could begin to concentrate on the Brutes.

"Tactical up link with the Armada bring it to Combat alert Beta, Get into lose claw formation and prepare for the Elites to enter real space. Alert the fighter squadrons I want them ready for immediate deployment," ordered Admiral Bryce.

"Aye sir!" responded the Tactical officer.

"Captain you have the bridge I'll be in Armada Tactical ops," said the Admiral.

"Sir the Elite fleet Arbiters vengeance has jumped in system."

"Guess I'm not going just yet. Are there weapons charged?"

"No sir, their defenses are online, but their weapons are not active."

"Communications, open a channel to their Flagship."

"Elites we are purposing a Truce. Would you agree that the brutes are the bigger threat, and we shouldn't be worried about fighting each other especially considering their fleets outnumber both of ours combined?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onboard the_ Arbiter's Blade _Supreme Commander R'tas Vadumee received the message.

"So these Humans are here to propose a truce, but they bring on fifth of their standing naval power. What are they planning?" Pondered R'tas. "I want a full system sweep and launch probes I want to know if there is any disturbance in slipspace fields."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board The _Sovereign_ class cruiser _Fist of Earth. _

"Tactical power up all of our weapons and target one of the Elite ships, including the supernovas," ordered Captain Fechner.

"That is against orders sir. I can't follow that," responded a confused Tactical officer.

Fechner pulls out his side arm and points at the head of the tactical officer. "You WILL do as I order or disobeying the Admirals orders will be the least of your worries. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir! Weapons charged Vectors locked. Ready to fire on your command"

"Fire"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onboard the _Apollo_:

"Sir, _Fist of Earth_ is firing everything in their arsenal at the Elites!" Announced a stunned tactical officer.

"Shit! Combat Alert Alpha, Captain you have command. I'm going to the Armada Tactical Ops," said an alarmed Admiral Bryce.

Meanwhile the Elite Cruiser _Fire of justice_ has 500 harpoons 3 MAC rounds 2 laser beams and 3 supernovas inbound on its location. The Laser beams hit first, crumpling the shield and boring right through the ship. The MAC rounds hit next obliterating the prow of the ship causing the crippled cruiser to collide with 3 frigates, which causes the small Frigates to explode as their reactors overload. The harpoons struck next gouging holes in the armor of the Cruiser and setting off high intensity EMP pulses which knocks the shields offline for the surrounding 45 ships. Finally the Supernovas explode like an exploding star it engulfs 100 ships in the fury of the explosion, but it only claims 50. The unaffected Elite ships responded with a devastating volley of plasma torpedoes and plasma lances at the solitary ship that caused so much harm. The _Fist of Earth_'_s_ Hull polarization failed after 20 plasma torpedo impacts. And by the time all 6000 torpedoes slammed into the dying carcass the Human ships frantic preparations for combat were complete.

As the two sides measured up and scrambled fighters the _Untold Heroes_ took point of the first fleet and began an attack run on some of the most veteran Warships in the Sanghelli arsenal. Unloading her contingent of Gladius Fighters and charging the Laser batteries she charged in headlong heading the tip of the upper claw of the formation the cruiser was angling down at a 45 degree angle at the Elite Super Carrier _Vengeance of Sangheilios_. The Elite Ship noticing the incoming human ships with help from the dog fighting seraph pilots locked on the shadowy sleek warships and opened up with the plasma lances. The _Untold Heroes'_ Captain Lufberry noticing the incoming fire hit the emergency thrusters blasting the ship out of the way in enough time to watch a frigate get cut in to 5 pieces. As the frigate drifted apart with small explosions the cruiser opened up with the lasers first punching 2 300m holes in the mighty Elite warship. Noticing that the current tactics wouldn't work the elite ship master turned and met the ship and the two warships engaged in a broadside. Pieces of armor began to get blasted off and sometimes bodies as portions of the two ships decompressed as fighters darted in and out of the fire between the two behemoths. With a mighty groan only heard by those inside the human cruiser the warship turned half way through the broadside bringing her powerful forward facing MAC guns to bear. Without a second to react the Elite ship received three MAC rounds aimed at the Carrier's Plasma Storage, Reactor, and Bridge instantly vaporizing half the ship and crippling the remaining half. Dealing with one ship the _Untold Heroes_ turned to face 5 frigates opening up with plasma torpedoes and plasma turrets. With a quick turn the _Untold Heroes_ flipped a full 180 along its horizontal axis bringing its undamaged armor and fully charged and loaded gauss and laser cannons to bear with withering firepower the frigates' armor slowly began to resemble Swiss cheese as the plasma torpedoes harmlessly bounced off the hull of the human cruiser. Realizing that they were doomed to death the elite ship captains in a last ditch effort sent their dying frigates in a ramming trajectory with the reactors set to overload on impact. As the frigates approached Captain Lufberry realized what they were planning did a tactical short range slipspace jump disappearing and reappearing behind the frigate and with a quick slipspace enabled MAC shot to each frigate annihilated 3 and he opened up with his laser batteries at 25% power eliminating the last two. Just as the triumphant cruiser was about to open up on another Elite warship the Elite Dreadnought and flagship _Arbiter's Blade,_ opened up with a prototype weapon developed after the attempted assassination of the Arbiter It could only be called beautiful it focused 10 plasma lances into 1 creating a plasma stream that literally filled a 6 km wide region of space as it shot forward. Burning 30 cruisers and their support craft into burning ruble instantly, the new weapon proved useful. Just then the rumored 5000 Brute warships turned very real as they jumped in system. The Human and Elite warships immediately stopped firing as they noticed the ships.

Onboard the _Apollo, _Admiral Bryce Ran onto the bridge, and yelled at the Coms officer, "Open a channel with the Elite Flagship NOW!!"

"R'tas we need to stop this now we cannot survive this battle if we continue to fight amongst ourselves. We need to focus on the brutes then if we survive we can finish this"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney Australia Earth

ONI section 3 Headquarters

Talking to an elite referring to himself as Du'manee Jason Couldn't help but feel as if this Elite was playing him as a fool but if he pledged to help start a civil war within the Elite warrior Caste and to help destroy the UNSC then he would work with him. He Knew what was going on he engineered the spark that started the war and when he told Du'manee this he was pleased and promised that his Brethren would jump in during the thick of battle, but he did not expect brutes to jump in. when he looked back to confront Du'manee he was shocked to see that it wasn't Du'manee but a prophet. "Human you have played into our plans perfectly. For your role in making this happen you will see as we burn these heretics with our holy fire and when we have done so we will come and burn your precious homeworld, and continue our march towards glorious salvation," smirked the prophet of Hope.

"You're not serious! I should have seen this coming prophet scum!" Jason threw his communication pod against the wall. "Even though you have betrayed me I will not be played as a fool." He turned to his computer and typed out one word FURY as he pushed enter the space station that housed a majority of the UNSC government heads exploded. He chuckled too himself for he knew that the UNSC would now be on the verge of civil war.

Just as James entered the Fury command 100 snipers scattered around Sanghelios fired taking out there targets, Elite high councilors. Both governments were in complete disarray and peace talks were now impossible. The final card was laid down as ONI began to move on Earth attempting to take control of the crippled government.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Human-Covenant War museum and Memorial

Voi, East African Protectorate, Earth

The Master Chief stood staring at the number 117 carved into the longsword wing as a single tear rolled down his cheek, humanity really did care for her Spartans.

"Chief, I know you got a little sentimental there but word just went out on the UNSC f-band the Cairo just exploded Martial law has been initiated and ONI section 3 is trying to cease power. We just got activated to stop them." Reported Cortana.

"Cortana, would you mind hacking into the ONI database and tell me where they are targeting first?" asked the Chief.

"Already on it Chief" a full minute later Cortana Replies "they are targeting the United States protectorate first and are moving on D.C."

Turning to His Pelican he ran in and uplinked Cortana into the console and held on as the pelican roared away at mach 9 towards D.C.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epsilon System

The New Brute Warships came with ships that had blades jutting out from the highly armored forward facing prow designed for ramming the front of the ship was built like a huge Brute Spiker.

Fist of the Pack class Cruiser-

Armaments:

3 Plasma Lance Turrets

4 SV (starship variant) Brute spikers

3 reversed engineered MAC cannons that fire 2 ton armor piercing explosives

400 plasma Turrets

2 Carbide tipped Covenant alloy Ramming Blades

Reactor:

Typical Covenant Plasma Reactor capable of a 1000 terawatt a second output

Engines

2 Covenant FTL pinpoint Slipspace Drives

High intensity Burn Covenant real space Plasma Drives (designed to work like a ghost's engines when inducing ramming speed)

Defenses:

Multi-phasic quantum barrier Shield (80% chance of scrambling pinpoint slipspace weapons off target, but they do not provide any more protection than standard covenant shielding)

Covenant ECM suite

The new Brute Warships lived up to the brute's nature. They were brutal, the armada fired there spikers first showering the entangled human and elite warships with spikes of superheated Razor sharp metal. Too answer the threat the human and elite ships immediately disengaged forming a staggered formation and opened up with plasma lances, laser batteries, and MAC rounds. The two sides receive very few casualties as the distance between the two fleets is about .25 AU but that quickly changes as the three fleets briefly disappear and reappear within 50,000 km of each other. The _Arbiter's Blade _opened up its main cannon, arcing it across the brute fleet, obliterating 200 ships before the weapon overheated. Then the human warships activated their stealth and ECM systems virtually disappearing from the Brute's radar, but that did not stop them from firing. Knowing the tricks the humans used with their ships the brutes fired spiker rounds and EMAC rounds at the last confirmed location of the human armada. Scoring a few kills the brutes missed a majority of the time. Captain Lufberry brings his cruiser up to .20c and makes an arcing path that will bring the warship then straight through the middle of the brute formation. Due to the superior speed the AIs were able to use the time deferential to their advantage and began using the laser batteries and MAC guns to full use. Every shot ended up being a kill but they couldn't kill every ship they passed so they left one very nasty present for them. When the _Untold Heroes _passed through the brute's conical spear formation they left 2 supernovas right at the very middle of the formation. When captain Lufberry brought the slightly battered ship back into the loose staggered Formation he activated the awaiting 'presents' blasting apart 250 ships. The brute's Armada numbered 4700 now, the Human Armada numbered 2000 and the Sangheli Armada numbered 2250. The line is sewn let the drums of war sound.


End file.
